Arms
by ZagZig
Summary: Brick is kicked out of school and has no where to go; he remembers his evil doing to citizens of Townsville. Finally giving thought into learning how to apologize, he sets search for someone who will teach him how. But who?
1. Brick's Unexpected Teacher

**Since I got such nice reviews for my first Reds story, I have decided to write another one.**

* * *

><p><strong>Arms<strong>

**Brick and Blossom**

**Love Story #2**

**This story takes place in the Japanese Anime Demashita World**

**Ages have been altered to make more sense.**

Brick sighed as he fell backwards to lie on top of the soft green grass below. Looking up to the sky, a frown came upon his face. Today wasn't his time of day, he had just been kicked out of school. Mojo's rule the day before left him with no place to go to until school was out. Mojo had specifically told him and his brothers that they may not camp at his place if they were kicked out of school, again. Also, the bakery shop he always robbed after school had been shut down because of his mischief. Sometimes, he wished he could not be so evil; maybe things would stay if he wasn't.

He remembered the time when an old lady needed help rescuing her cat from a tree branch. She was too short to reach for her precious cat, even with her arms stretched out. She kindly asked him for assistance, and he replied with a scowl, kicking the cat off the tree branch. The panicked cat flew up in the air, clinging onto an even higher tree branch once it landed back on the tree. He also remembered the mailman who refused to step out of his mail truck ever since he stuffed the bag of mail down his pants. Even his own brothers did not understand how he could be tormenting to innocent people. The only ones the considered worth tormenting were the trio of ugly girls. His brothers apologized to everyone he had bullied or harrassed for him. He did not know if he didn not have the nerve, or the knowledge to apologize to them himself. He tried apologizing, he just didn't know how it would effect him. If he did know how, then he probably would have apologized. There was no use in pondering over whether or not he should begin to learn how to apologize. He must if he wanted shelter for him and his brothers. He stood up, a determined look in his face as he set out a new goal for today. If he didn't know how to apologize, then he was going to find someone who could teach him how to. And if they disagree, then he'll force them to. It was such a brilliant (evil) plan.

Possibly after he was taught, he could become the town's "Greatest Boy of the Year". He would not mind the praise, he just did not like the sound of being "nice." He stopped his flight in the air, imagining how hideous the award would look next to his collection of stolen jaw breakers. Of course, the ones stolen by innocent kids who had paid for them. He laughed evilly, continuing his search for someone who knew how to apologize and its effect on someone who was born evil. He noticed that the middle school finished earlier than his high school. Once he entered his first year in high school, he realized just how irritating school really could be. He continued showing up, and was now in his third year of high school. The middle school kids all feared him; even the high school students who remembered him from then. Everyone knew to stay away from his path and to never state an opinion in front of him. He knew he was smart, but it was a smarter choice to show he was right than to say he was right.

His memory flashedback to those fearful students he bullied, and feeling the need to pick on one of the tiny middle school kids, an evil smirk crossed his lips as he swopped down to the nearest young teen. He landed in front of a young girl who must have barely entered middle school. His height made her gasp in awe and take a step back. She had to lift her head all the way just to meet his evil crimson eyes. She ran away from him, cowering in horror behind peer beside her. Brick used his unique x-ray vision to spot the hiding girl, and before he could charge his eye lasers, someone came from nowhere and pushed him to the ground. The person's speed was shockingly amazing to him, but he was not going to compliment them on it just yet.

"Hey!" Brick yelled in objection, trying to throw the person who pinned him to the ground off of him.

"You bully!" a girl older than the scared little girl shouted, holding Brick down with all her strength.

Brick heard the voice of a female, immediately angered that a mere female would pin him down in such a mighty position. He pushed her off him with much more strength, flying with great speed towards her. He grabbed her painfully by her two short blonde pig-tails, flinging her half way across town. All the kids who witnessed this ran away in terror, trying to flee away from the threatening high schooler. He flew after the girl, catching her before she could hit the concrete street below. He didn't catch her to save her; instead, he punched her multiple times before throwing her far from him once again.

"That's what you get, bitch!" he laughed, turning around to fly off.

But before he could fly away, an angry dark haired girl flew towards him, a huge hammer in her hand. She lifted it up with much strength, aiming to hit Brick's head. He smirked, dodging her attack easily as he kicked her in the gut. She let her guard down, coughing as Brick grabbed her foot and flung her just as far as he flung the other blonde girl. He laughed at their attempts to stop him. With no hesitation, he left without returning to the reason he was even at the middle school and flew off in search of another teacher to teach him how to apologize. The teacher had to be weak; someone he could order around to do as he pleased. If they we're weak, he would have more enjoyment being taught. Besides, there was no one in all Townsville who was stronger than him. He looked beneath him at the market area, his eyes instantly locked on a young red-head who happily placed ten different types of sweet bread into her plastic store bag. He acted upon his common nature, and unleashed a dive to steal her delicious treats.

"Oh, Miss are you baking anymore of these sugar breads? I need some for a… a party!" the red head girl shouted, smiling sweetly to the annoyed baker behind the counter.

"Little girl, you already have over twenty dollars worth of food in that bag," the baker spoke matter-of-factly, now glaring down at the young red-head, "do you have enough to pay for it?"

"P-pay?" she stuttered, digging into her jean pocket to count the amount of money she had. When she finished, her smile turned into a frown, and her mood became gloomy. She only had ten dollars, and she couldn't place the breads back since she took a huge bite out of each one. She thought about running out of the bakery as fast as her legs could carry her. "Do you think you can give me a discount?"

"Why you-!" the baker angrily raised his fist in the air, lifting his counter top as he begun to chase her around the bakery.

"I'm sorry, sir!" she cried, dodging his attempts to grab hold of her.

"You will pay for that food!" the baker shouted, reaching out for the girl. He smiled as he grabbed hold of her, quickly reaching to snatch the bag of baked goods from her. Before he could claim victory, he blinked and she was _gone. _

Brick smirked, looking back to see the baker throwing a tantrum at his now stolen goods. He looked down at the red-headed girl he held tightly against his chest. Her eyes were closed tightly, probably still waiting for her punishment from the baker. He rolled his eyes when he noticed that she held onto the plastic bag of goods as if it were her key to life. He focused on the trees in front of him, careful not to crash into any. The read-head girl felt wind against the top of her head, and a warm, strong pair of arms wrapped around her, holding her tightly. She figured the baker had smacked her hard enough to knock her out, and this was the man of her dreams, holding her to him while flying over town with his super powers. She lifted her head from his chest, looking up to her handsome dream man. She smiled, raising herself up to kiss him as a small "thank-you" gesture for letting her off the hook with sweet bread. When she was just a few inches away from kissing him, Brick felt her moving in his arms and saw that she had been raising herself closer to him with puckered lips. Alarmed and out of pure reaction, he parted his arms. She suddenly felt loose and no longer in a protecting warmth. Opening her eyes, she saw that her dream man was higher than she was. Her eyes widened in horror as she stuck out her arms to him, letting go of her sweet breads.

He twitched at the volume of her scream. He had no intentions of saving her for the second time, but realized that he wanted to learn how to apologize. He overheard her frantically apologizing to the baker before he snatched her up; she was also weaker than him. Diving down for her, he grabbed her and swiftly landed on the ground just a few feet above the ground. She began banging her fists against his chest, squirming in his tight hold.

"You almost had me killed! I thought you were my dream man!" she angrily yelled, her treats smashed a few feet away from the two.

"Dream man?" Brick had a look of disgust on his face. His act upon saving this girl was only because he _needed her_, not because he _wanted her_. This girl was insane. "I am not your dream man, crazy girl."

"Oh yeah? Then how come you saved me from that evil baker?" she yelled, not wanting to face him. She felt a small blush creep onto her cheeks when she noticed that he held her bridal style, and hadn't let her down onto her feet yet.

"I didn't save you, _I kidnapped you,_" Brick smirked, "let's keep it at that."

"Do you know you can go to jail for kidnapping me!" she yelled in his face, pointing a finger at him, "People are going to be looking for me, and you're going to wish you never kidnapped me!"

"Is that so?" Brick laughed, throwing her down to the ground, "I doubt people will want to look for a missing, annoying, insane brat like you."

"Well, I guess they will." she spoke, crossing her arms in front of her chest, refusing to look at her so-called kidnapper.

Brick sighed as he found a spot to take a seat on the grass. If she wouldn't listen, then he would just have to leave her and find someone else. After ten minutes of just watching her stand there and pout, he stood up. She turned around quickly just in time to see him prepare to fly off. She looked around her, not knowing where she was. She figured he was the only one who knew how to get back to town and she shouted in objection.

"Wait, don't go!"

Brick turned to face her, stopping himself from flying off in ultra-sonic speed to find another teacher. He walked towards her with aggresion. He looked her straight in the eye. She huffed. He had yet to meet a girl who would react that way to his stare. They usually ran in desperassion to hide from his overwhelming masculinity.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"You tell me how you're able to fly off like that!" she demanded, realizing that she had seen this identity before, but could not remember his name.

She was a secret super powered fighter, fighting against crime and taking care of her town. Along with her two best friends and partners in crime who mysteriously didn't meet her at the bakery like they promised. She supposed they had run into more important things to do. Possibly to collect money from the Professor to buy her sweet bread. They boy in front of her looked all too fimiliar, and she did not know whether or not he was an assistant of the Professor, or boy from school.

Brick inwardly laughed at the pathetic red-head before him. The young girl resembled another girl from his past. He could not name the girl, or the time he remembered her; he knew he had seen her before, but he couldn't recall the memory. He assumed that he might remember once she was done teaching him about the whole idea of apologizing.

"I have super-powered shoes!" he joked, making her glare at him even more.

He ignored her glare, gesturing her to take a seat on the grass below. She took a seat with her legs crossed. He sat down in front of her.

"I brought you here because I wanted you to teach me something," Brick explained, "I want you to teach me how to apologize."

The red-head girl bit her tongue, trying her hardest to bit back a fit of laughter. Brick frowned in anger at her reaction. She couldn't hold back any longer, and she fell back, laughing so hard she had to curl into a ball and clutch her satisfied stomach. The whole idea of teaching him how to apologize made her want to believe the sun had officially exploded. There must be some kind of catch. Besides—did he know who she was?

"Stop laughing!" Brick demanded, pouncing on top of her and pinning her arms above her head. "Stop laughing, you damn girl!" he demanded once more, his facial expression softening as he looked down at her smiling face. He began to let his frown drop to a dumbfounded expression, his cheeks beginning to feel warmer against his skin. This girl made him feel embarrassed about his lack of abuse at the moment. She truly did not fear him. She slowly began to stop laughing; she merely giggling softly. She lifted herself up, supporting her upper weight on her elbows. She smiled warmly at him as her red bangs casted a gentle shadow against her face. Brick looked towards her in disgust. It was disgusting how she had the nerve to laugh at him. If she did this a second time, he would make sure she knew who he was.

"If you want me to teach you how to apologize," she paused, thinking about the incident with the baker from earlier, "you have to teach me how to be..._bad._"

He scoffed at her deal. She gave him an upset look. He leaned back on his palms, looking at her with an emtionless expression. He was beginning to loathe her quick. She mocked his actions and expression. Brick wrinkled his nose up in embarrassment, again. She had the nerve to mock him, but had not had the nerve to be abusive to her. If she truly wanted to be bad, she may have picked the wrong teacher. He could not seem to release the mischevious personality in front of her. For some reason, _he _feared the outcome. He did not know who she was but he knew he knew her. He confused himself and looked to the side.

"First things is first," she lifted her hand, swiping his red baseball cap off his head.

"Hey-hey! Give that back!" Brick yelled, trying to grab his hat as she placed it on the ground behind her back and innocently plopped down upon it. Brick's eyes widened. He had just witnessed his prized possession be smushed under some crazy girl's weight. He instantly glared at her.

"You can't be walking around town with an out-of-fashion baseball cap! I mean, you have such handsome long hair that should be flaunted," she winked, causing Brick narrow his brows.

"Whatever." he murmured, leaning back to his normal spot. He was secretly desparate to abuse her to no survival.

"If you want to apologize, always know that you _must _mean it. If not, the other person will not come to believe your apology and just ignore you," she began teaching him. Two leaves flew in front of her from the gush of wind, giving her a brilliant idea (so she thought). Grabbing hold of the two leaves, she held them in front of his face, "this is you," she moved the right leaf up and down, signaling which leaf he was, "and this is me," she moved the left leaf up and down, "if you tell me, '_Oh, Momoko, will you ever forgive me for cheating on you?'_ then I will say, _'No, I can never forgive you for cheating on poor me!'_"

"And we began dating…why?" Brick asked. She was already irritating him.

"Do NOT interrupt the story, got it? Anyways," she took a deep breath, resuming her character in her 'example', "then you will say, _'But, I love you Momoko, and you must forgive me!' _then you will say—"

"Enough of the leaf play!" Brick swatted the leaves away, the breeze taking them far away from the two.

"You jerk!" she frowned, "Fine then. Take me back to the town. I'll teach you how to apologize there,"

During that time, the beat-up blonde pig tailed teen struggled to get up, wincing at her swollen face. She brought up her hands, lightly pressing a finger on her cheek. She retreated her finger once she felt the unbearable pain of her bruises.

"Miyako, are you okay?" a voice shouted to her, running towards the hurt blonde.

"Karou, it hurts!" Miyako cried, burying her head into her hands and crying from the pain. Karou ran to her aid, helping her up onto her feet.

"It's okay, I'll take you to the professor," she spoke, looking up to the sky, "he'll know what to do with _him._"


	2. Miyako's Condition Momoko's Realization

**I have rewritten this chapter, entirely. The previous chapter has been corrected of grammatical, and punctuation errors. The story line has not changed, but some characters have been tweaked just a little to be more "in" character.**

**Thank-you for your patience for this story's update, I will be finishing this story by today.**

* * *

><p><strong>Arms<strong>

**Alterations to ages made to make more sense.**

**Demashita world.**

Karou carried Miyako in her arms as she flew back to the laboratory. She was careful not to fly too fast but fast enough to arrive before Miyako fell into a sleep. Whoever that evil kid was, he really packed a punch and abused Miyako horribly. The bruises were visibly a dark purple and Karou did not want Miyako to see herself in the mirror anytime soon. Karou saw the familiar building in front of her, landing safely on the grass in front of it. She ran with Miyako into the building quickly.

"Karou nice—is that Miyako? What happened?" The Professor rushed beside Karou as she laid Miyako on the sofa.

"We ran into trouble by the middle school. I don't know who the guy was, but he beat Miyako up pretty badly." Karou wiped off some sweat from her forehead.

"He beat Miyako up very bad. She's in a horrible state." The Professor tore his view from Miyako onto Karou. He walked over to his medicine cabinet, grabbing some alcoholic cleansing wipes. Ripping open two of the pouches and wiping off dirt from Miyako's face. The color of her bruises told him that she might have internal bleeding. "You need to fly Miyako to a hospital. I can't do anything to benefit her, here."

"Professor, she's already here! You could at least care for her until I find and defeat this guy!" Karou shouted, objecting to his order.

"She's falling asleep fast, and I don't know much about neuron system. I am only a scientist who deals with chemicals, not human bodies." He placed his arms underneath Miyako, lifting her up in his arms. He turned to Karou, giving Miyako a sympathetic look.

Karou sighed softly, placing her arms in the same style as the Professor. He carried Miyako to Karou's arms, and watched as she flew out the door. He went straight to his computer room and begun to search of any criminal activity in Townsville.

Karou gazed to Miyako ever two seconds, worried that she may be slipping from her arms. She had never seen Miyako this calm before. She had always been calm, but this calm worried her; it even scared her. The Professor was ultimately right; Miyako could not stay in the laboratory, or else her condition could worsen without proper care. Townsville Hospital was not far away, but she had no idea how the public would react to seeing a Powerpuff Girl in such a condition. They would react in a panic. They would most likely jump to conclusions about a far too powerful, evil force that was in Townsville. Karou closed her eyes, thinking about what could happen once Miyako woke up. She had no idea if she was in a sleeping state, or if she was in a coma. If she were in a coma, whoever that kid was, would definitely have the upper hand against Momoko and her.

Momoko looked up to the skies, wondering where her friends were. With a sigh, she looked in front of her and continued walking. She concluded that may have had to stay for Karou's soccer practice, and Miyako was too nice to go on without her. Then again, Karou said nothing about soccer practice. She had promised Momoko she would be there to watch her eat like a "pig." Momoko giggled at the memory. Her new friend helped her with getting her sweet bread, but his presence was too serious for Momoko. He walked coolly with his hands inside his pockets and his head held high. He had too much confidence for Momoko's taste.

"You seem like you don't apologize much." She commented.

"I _never _apologize." He spoke without looking at her.

"And that's why you need my help?"

"And that's why you need _my _help."

She walked a little faster to catch beside him. He looked a bit to his side to face her, shaking his head as he returned to looking ahead of him. She carried a smile that sickened him. During this walk, he had been planning on how to get rid of her after she was through teaching him about apologizing. He thought about carrying her to the highest point in the sky, and watching as he dropped her to the ground below. He even thought about taking her to Mojo's hide out and leaving her there to for his annoying brothers to torture. Any evil plan sounded good enough to him; he just needed to find his motivation.

She looked to him, "Apologizing is one of the most affectionate actions someone can do," a couple, a few feet away, embraced each other warmly, "They probably just had a small argument, and realized that it was wrong. One of them apologized, and now, they love each other again."

Brick stared at the couple. He observed them for that moment. Momoko took a seat upon the grass, continuing to elaborate.

"If no one ever apologized, then no one would know what a true feeling would mean." She leaned herself toward Brick, "All you have to do is realize you made a mistake."

"It's probably that easy for you." Brick carried on with looking at the couple, who now held hands. He did not pay attention to Momoko's close presence.

"It's easy for you, too; you just make it seem hard."

He turned to look at her, "And it's hard because I've never..." He paused, putting his head down to think. He wanted to say that he had never done anything wrong, but that was a lie. Brick was the male figure of evil. Everything he did was a mistake; he never wanted to apologize for it.

Momoko softened her pondering expression into a smile. She viewed the couple as they walked out of the small park. "One of my friends was supposed to meet me at the bakery."

Brick leaned back on his elbows, as they slid down the grass once he lay on his back.

Momoko continued, "She ended up being late, and I got impatient. The sweet bread smelled so... _sweet_. I just forgot that she also promised to pay it for me, but my impulses wanted the sweet bread, and I walked in and grabbed what I liked. It was not until I counted my money that I realized I was short. I took bite of each of the bread in my bag, so I could not give it back to the baker." She turned herself around, lying upon her stomach on the grass with her arms crossed beneath her head, "I'm sure my friend was sorry for not showing up, and I'm also sorry for stealing that poor man's bread!"

The two laughed softly at the memory. Momoko laid her head to the side, facing Brick. He looked up at the sky, still reflecting about his evil doings to Townsville and its folk. The first victims to pop into his head were his two brothers. They wanted nothing but his recognition, and he always pushed them too hard. He was also their only bully. He sighed from that feeling of guilty, again.

"Apologizing really makes people feel better..." Her red hair fell strand by strand behind her ear. She remembered about the feelings she felt when she first met her savior. The memory made her notice she had not known what his name was. "Hey, you never told me your name."

He directed his sight to her, with his head slightly to the side, apologizing for the first time, "I'm _sorry_ about that." Momoko beamed at him. He revealed his name, "My name is Brick."

The name acutely entered Momoko's mind and memory. From instant security and protection, she uncrossed her arms. She supported her upper body with them as she flipped herself around upon her bottom. Her knees bent to her chest, ready to push herself away from him if he got up. Her face displayed a look of horror toward the boy in front of her. She did not stay any longer to stare at him; she got up on her feet, running far away from him. Brick flew himself up on his feet. He did not shout after the girl, nor chased after her. He could not think of a reason that would make her extremely tense enough to run away. The realization hit him—finally—she had recognized his name and face. Her alarmed actions made him refer to the young middle school girl from earlier. The corner of his lips freely fell downward. This girl's reaction to him somehow did not give him any of the satisfying effects, as it should have.

Her figure soon faded from his sight, and he fell to his knees. She was the worst teacher he could have ever come across. She was _wrong _about everything. Apologizing did _not _make him feel _better_. His ears picked up the sound of a rocket, and he knew exactly who was coming from behind him.

"Brick, we've been looking for you all day!" His young, blonde-haired brother landed to his side. He gripped the back of his shirt and picked him up with his strength. He let him go once he stood on his feet, "You have got to hear _this_."

The Professor researched the news reports from ever Townsville news station, coming across no recent criminal activity. He led his mouse to the exit button, but before he could press it, one of the news reports came on his television with breaking news. He stood up from his chair and speeded to the television set. The camera was facing the Townsville Hospital, and a reporter looked uncomfortable standing in front of the hospital as people fled from within it.

"We have a got a panic attack sweeping through Townsville," She spoke into the microphone, "Two Powerpuff Girls arrived to the hospital just this afternoon; one of which was brutally beaten by an evil force said to still be in the Townsville area. The Powerpuff Girl in the hospital is currently in a coma."

The Professor looked away from his television, not being able to hold back his tears. Miyako's news devastated him, and he had no idea if Karou was still in the hospital. He brought himself to look back to the news reporter.

"The Townsville Mayor has ordered everyone to stay within their homes while forces search Townsville for this strong enemy. The Powerpuff Girls who brought the beaten Powerpuff to this hospital has reportedly fled the hospital the moment the other was taken in." The Professor gasped, "As for the other Powerpuff Girl... We do not know where she is."

The door to the laboratory swung open. The Professor alerted his vision to the doorway, setting site on his young son who ran to the laboratory.

He shouted with uneven breath, "I saw Momoko with the enemy!"

Meanwhile, Karou flew high up in the skies, searching beneath for any signs of a red headed girl or boy. She needed to find Momoko, to warn her about the enemy. She searched the bakery, only to find that the Baker had closed down his shop. She also recollected her promise about buying Momoko sweet bread after school. She then flew up to the skies, worried about Townsville, and Momoko's location. She had no idea if Momoko went to the laboratory after witnessing Townsville going into a pandemic. She also tried to get the thought that she may have already ran into the enemy out of her mind. Momoko would not have thought twice to fight the enemy and protect Townsville, and neither would Karou, but they could not do it alone. The enemy was powerful enough to take on her and Karou. She hoped he had a weakness.

Momoko ran behind a tree, hiding herself from Brick's view. She panted from the sudden escape, and felt the need to eat more sweet bread to quench her laziness. She mentally slapped herself back to reality, pushing the button upon her belt to transform into Hyper Blossom. Her surroundings flooded with pink hearts, as she changed her clothes for her Powerpuff Girl uniform. After her transformation, Momoko peeked from behind the tree to look back at Brick. The blonde-haired boy from the group lifted him up, speaking to him. He may not have had much to say, and carried him by his shirt and flew to the skies. Momoko remained behind the tree until they both were out of sight.

She knew she could not face them alone; they were too annoying and dirty. The last time she faced them, Brick had irrespectively lifted up her cute pink skirt. Out of embarrassment, her cheeks flushed from the memory.

"Momoko, where have you been?" Karou landed in front of her, yelling with a pointed finger.

Momoko instantly defended herself, "Where have _I _been? Where have _you _been?"

"I'm sorry about the bakery‒" Momoko calmed down from the sound of the words, "‒Miyako and I got into a really bad fight with one of the boys from the Rowdyruff group. He beat up Miyako pretty badly, enough to‒"

Momoko interrupted with a murmur, "I'm sure he's sorry about that..."

"‒What did you say? You think he's '_sorry_'!" Karou pushed Momoko lightly, but hard enough for her to shut her eyes, "He put Miyako in a _coma_! You think he's sorry for _that_?"

"I'm sure he is!" Momoko took a step forward.

Karou mimicked her actions, "Then you might as well fight on his side! Even Miyako would have had the sense to know that it was on purpose if it happened to _you_!"

"But Miyako does not _know_ him like I do!"

Karou breathed in, sharply. She could no longer bring herself to look at Momoko. She always thought of Momoko as caring, but she never thought she would be _this _caring. She believed, in actuality, that the enemy was apologetic to all the abuse he did to Miyako. Then she claimed that she _knew _him. Karou moved her head from side to side, disappointed in Momoko.

"You are Hyper Blossom; you are supposed to care for the safety of others," Karou lifted herself off the ground a few feet, "Not for the safety of the enemy."

Momoko reached out for her, but was too far to catch her. She watched as Karou flew away from her, leaving her green streak behind her. She had not told Karou about what had happened earlier, or about the direction, the two brothers flew in. Karou disciplined her and flew without giving her a chance to explain. Momoko wiped away a tear, angrily. If Karou did not believe her that Brick was apologetic for his actions, then she would make her believe. She truly cared for Miyako as he sister and best friend, but she also cared for _Brick_.


End file.
